Garth (New Earth)
-9 Atlan took Garth to the Grotto, a convergence between dimensions, and spent the next several months to a year (although only days or weeks passed on Earth) training Garth in his mystical heritage, preparing him for his eventual role as the guardian of all undersea humanoid communities. In addition to other magical abilities, Garth gained the ability to affect water with blasts of freezing or boiling energy. He then returned to Earth and helped Aquaman fight off an invasion of the Hunter/Gatherers. Proving victorious, Garth left with Atlan again for a new mission. -25 Atlan took Garth back to the Hidden Valley where he had to battle Slizzath, who intended to conquer all the oceans. Garth adopted a new name, Tempest, and was confronted by a resurrected Tula (only to have her die again) and comes out of the experience older and more mature, with a new confidence in himself (and a new uniform). Tempest resumed his role as Aquaman's right hand man and also joined the newly reformed Titans along with his old friends. Some friction arose between the two heroes when Aquaman's lover, Dolphin, left him for Tempest, but the two have since resolved their differences. Tempest proceeded to get Dolphin pregnant and temporarily freaked out over it. Tempest and Dolphin decided to get married shortly thereafter. The Titans came to Atlantis to attend the wedding. Dolphin gave birth just as Atlantis was being attacked by the island nation of Cerdia. The baby was kidnapped by Ocean Master, who had orchestrated the war, but was successfully rescued. After the war, when Atlantis annexed the island, Garth decided to name the baby Cerdian (Ian for short) as a gesture of goodwill. During the events known as "Infinite Crisis", the Spectre attacked Atlantis. Dolphin and Cerdian were two of the many casualties of the attack. Aquaman later died and was replaced by his distant relative Arthur Joseph Curry. Blackest Night ]] Garth assumed the duties of king of Atlantis after the new Aquaman had abandoned both the kingship and role as Aquaman. Garth was attacked by the possessed corpses of the original Aquaman, Tula and Dolphin who were Black Lanterns. Garth fought off Tula and Dolphin until he was stabbed in his chest and died instantly, Aquaman left him to fight Mera. Upon his death, a Black Lantern Power Ring flew onto his finger and attached itself bringing him back from death as a possessed being. Garth then stood beside his deceased wife, former girlfriend and adoptive father as part of the Black Lantern Corps. He then died for a second and final time when the Atom and Atrocitus combined their rings' power to destroy his reanimated corpse. | Powers = * : The Atlanteans are offshoots of humanity that are biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. All their abilities are by-products of their bodies being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. ** : Tempest, as an Atlantean, and the son of a wizard and Atlantean queen, can breathe both water and air, but must return to the aquatic environment at various intervals; this length can be prolonged by the humidity in the atmosphere. Tempest breathes by extracting oxygen from the water through tiny pores in his skin. ** : His ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows him exceptional night vision while on land. Tempest has excellent close range vision and he can see particularly well in low light. He is partially color blind, almost unable to distinguish between black, green, and blue. ** : He has several times more acute than human capacity. His sense of hearing is particularly acute, although, because the rate sound travels on dry land is different than beneath the water, his hearing is directly linked to his vision. ** : His bloodstream is filled with an amino acid that keeps his body from freezing in the ocean depths, although his own temperature is naturally quite high, allowing his muscles the heat they need to swim at such high speeds. This hybrid physiology means he can survive indefinitely underwater or on land (though he would still need occasional contact with water to survive) this length can be prolonged by the humidity in the air. ** : He can lift approximately 8 tons. ** ** : He can swim at speeds of 97.76 knots (or 85 MPH). ** : He can survive at depths of up to 3,400 feet below surface level. His body contains fluids that adjust to give him buoyancy at varying depths. His body also produces gases that push out against the ocean pressures as heavily as they push in, preventing him from being crushed at great depths. His body is also highly impervious to physical injury. ** : Tempest has a form of telepathy which allows him to control and communicate with aquatic life at will. * : Tempest's magical powers are so great that he was able to magically teleport the entirety of Atlantis into the past during the Imperiex War; further, the villainous Darkseid used him as a conduit to help open a Boom Tube powerful enough to send Imperiex back to the beginning of time. ** : He is able to project powerful energy blasts and bolts of mystical energy from his hands. ** : He inherited the ability to mystically control water and water-based solutions for a variety of effects. He can manipulate water currents, create whirlpools and water columns, and boil or freeze vast bodies of water. ** : He can sense and locate the presence of mystical beings and identify them as such on sight. ** : Tempest has the ability to generate massive amounts of heat energy from his left hand. ** : Tempest has the ability to generate massive amounts of cold energy from his right hand. ** : Tempest has been shown on numerous occasions to possess the ability to open and maintain dimensional portals for a time. ** : Tempest has shown the ability to project his own and others' astral bodies from their physical forms through his sorcery. *** : Once he has separated his or others' astral selves from their physical bodies, Tempest can place them inside simple creatures (the shown example being small fish) so that Tempest and his astral companions can control their bodies as if they were their own. ** : Garth possesses a degree of telekinesis. While he has never shown the ability to outright lift objects with his mind, Garth was able to focus what little telekinetic ability he possesses to extract poisonous chemicals from Aquaman's body. ** : Apparently, one of the first things Atlan taught Garth during his mystical training was how to cast an invisibility spell. He has used this spell to make both himself and Man o' War invisible in the presence of Hagen's guards. ** : While not an ability he can actively control, Tempest has the ability to teleport his body elsewhere when he is in seemingly mortal danger. This ability is one that happens instinctually, and it does not occur every time he is in a life-or-death situation. Still, it is one that he possesses. | Abilities = * * * : Garth has shown the capacity for leadership. For a time, he served as High Councilor for Atlantis, ruling in Arthur's stead while he was away. Another time, Tempest skillfully led the Titans in a mission to rescue Omen. | Weaknesses = * : Tempest must return to water after a period of time or he will weaken. Garth can bypass this limitation by drawing moisture from the air and replenishing himself. | Equipment = | Transportation = * Imp: | Weapons = * Trident of Poseidon | Notes = | Trivia = * Garth met the predecessor to the "Tempest" moniker once while Garth was still using the name Aqualad. | Links = * Tempest article at Wikipedia * Tempest article at Titanstower.com * Tempest biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Aqualad-related posts at the Aquaman Shrine }} Category:Sentinels of Magic members Category:Royalty